LIVE Trolling/1
Erza: Hello guys, this is Scarlet today on LIVE Trolling. Today's episode on LIVE Trolling, we'll have a 9-year old raging hacker at World at War and his mom as our victims today. Oh, and please do subscribe on our channel to add yourself as a crew member of LIVE Trolling. Sit back, relax, enjoy the show and I'll see you all in a little bit. Grinch kills the victim. Victim: Fuck you! Your account will be fucking hacked, I'm gonna do it after the match! Fuck you! Erza: Hello sir, this is Erza speaking. I'm one of Modern Warfare 3's online content moderator working for XBOX Live. Victim: Yeah? Erza: Sir, I'm afraid I have to tell you that I received a complaint against you from one of the players online. They say that you are repeatedly threatening and swearing at them. Is the complaint filed true, sir? Victim: -unintelligible mumbling- Yes? Erza: Can you tell me what happened there so I can confirm whether the complaint is true or not, sir? Victim: -mumbling- No? Erza: Sir, I'm afraid XBOX LIVE will take action if you don't cooperate with us. Victim: Yeah, they're making fun of my family.. Erza: They're making fun of your family, sir? Victim: Yeah. Erza: Can I get to talk to your parents, sir? Are one of your parents there, sir? Victim: Yeah, my mom. Erza: Can you get your mother to talk to me right now, sir? The victim calls for his mother. Victim's mom: Hello? Erza: Hello there ma'am. My name is Erza. I'm an online content moderator on Modern Warfare 3 working for XBOX LIVE. Victim's mom: Yeah? Is there any problem? Erza: I'm afraid to tell you that your son was reportedly threatening and swearing at other players here at Modern Warfare 3, ma'am. He directly violated XBOX LIVE's terms and conditions. Victim's mom: I really, really appreciate your call. You see, my son has anger problems. He's taking up summer camp next week just to pluck him off of the XBOX. Once my credit card's balance is gone, I'm gonna stop the service. My son really needs to stop playing the game 'cause me and my husband will eventually regret that we raised psychopathic children. Erza: Okay. I understand. You know, Call of Duty is becoming the country's children online day care. As far as I'm concerned, he shouldn't play that kind of mature-rated games. Since he has anger problems, those kind of games aren't right for him. Victim's mom: You're right, but he'll just constantly complain at me. He'll be upset, lock himself on his room, things like that. My husband and I kept on convincing him to stop playing Call of Duty, he won't budge. Erza: How many Call of Duty games does your kids have, ma'am? Victim's mom (to victim): How many Call of Duty games do you and your brothers have? Victim (to his mom): Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Modern Warfare 2 and Modern Warfare 3. Victim's mom: They have World at War, Black Ops, Modern Warfare 2 and 3. Basically, my son has all of them hidden. We catch him playing Call of Duty, we give him another game. He plays it but when we're gone, he'll swap to any Call of Duty game at his own disposal. He really needs to stop playing Call of Duty games since he's not of age and he has anger problems. Victim (to his mom): Mom, are we getting Black Ops 2? Victim's mom (to victim): I've had enough, sweetie. You can't have the next Call of Duty game. Victim: Mooooooooooooom! Victim's mom: See that? That's just how he complains when we won't buy him a new Call of Duty game or let him play. Erza: I'm a single parent and I have kids. I don't let them play XBOX at a very young age. I have a nine-year old daughter who is under school's care. You see, you don't show any bad parenting habits, you're just not monitoring your son on what he can do online. On online, you can't monitor your child because you're busy doing other things. You doing other things will really drive him on what he does - swearing and threatening other players or worse. By the way, our children isn't safe from the dangers of online Call of Duty. They get influenced by other players they meet on different matches, sometimes - when they enter a hacked lobby. As soon as the match begins, then players begin to solicit people who don't know of the hacks. Victim's mom: What are the dangers of being online? Erza: Well, there's many basically. A lot of children do in Call of Duty online is to sell hacks, scam other people for Microsoft points, and hack other accounts. Victim's mom: I understand, okay. Parents and people on online games literally speak on a different language, okay. What do you exactly mean on those things? Erza: Yeah, hacking is the changing of the game content where players could access cheats such as god mode - a mode in which you can't die, you can have infinite ammo on your weapons, you always kill in a single shot, stuff like that. The scary part of that is that younger people are getting solicited by players online. They solicit others on buying the hacks for about 1600 Microsoft points, usually. That's like twenty dollars, American dollars. You can get 1600 Microsoft points by buying a card which contains a code that is usually scratched on. You can buy those cards at Best Buy, GameStop or Target. You can enter the codes on your dashboard and you now have 1600 Microsoft points. Basically, Microsoft points allow you to buy games, rent movies and download game add-on content. Account hacking is where they trick other players to give their e-mail and password, they could change it into their own, it's like phishing - if you know the term. You can read it all at XBOX.com Victim's mom: Okay, I understand. That's scary. Erza: Indeed, since you can't monitor your children's activities on the XBOX, he would really violate the XBOX LIVE's terms and conditions, as well as vent out his bad attitude to other people online. Victim's mom: Okay, I understand. Is there anything you can suggest? Erza: Say, you ever heard of the family settings on XBOX LIVE? Victim's mom: No. I really appreciate it that XBOX has family settings, this will really help me and my husband. I really appreciate it, thanks. Erza: Family settings can help you straighten out your kid. Basically, Family settings has multiple options. There's some content filter where your son can't mature-rated games. If he accesses the game listed on the content filter, it will boot off the XBOX. And the other option is a timer, where you can allow your son to play Call of Duty with a time limit. You can set the timer on an hour. If the time has run out, it'll boot off the XBOX. You can read the family settings instructions at XBOX.com. Victim's mom: Thank you, I really appreciate your call. Erza: And, one more thing - it really warms my heart that there's a handful of concerned parents out there, trying their best to keep up their kids in shape...and to be honest with you, I don't really work for anybody - I'm just a normal gamer who's just concerned about the cybercrime in XBOX. So basically, this is just a one big troll, but I appreciate it that you listened to me on a talk about the dangers of being online in the XBOX. And I appreciate it that I shared my piece of ideas on how to keep up kids in shape even on online. Victim's mom: I dunno what to say, but this seems inappropriate, but I really appreciate it that you come and taught me the dangers of children being in XBOX LIVE. I really appreciate it. We're going to have dinner just about now, and I hope we could talk again someday, bye! Erza: Bye! Black Ops 2 Beta Troll! 1V1 Rager Trolled! Dumbest Black Ops 2 Players Trolled! }}